The Vampire Diaries: The Beginning of Eternity
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Damon siempre ha tenido problemas aceptando lo que verdaderamente siente hacia su pequeña doncella pelirroja. Y Bonnie nunca ha creído que el le pueda pertenecer completamente. Entonces el destino prueba que se equivocan. -Continuación de: The Vampire Diaries: The Beginning of Feelings-


**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"**

**Aviso 2: Este fic es la continuación de: The Vampire Diaries The Beggining of Feelings. ****Sin embargo no hay que leer esa historia para entender esta. ****Funcionan como dos historias separadas.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith.**

**_oOo_**

Bonnie aprovechó que estaba sola en la casa de huéspedes para tomar un largo y relajante baño. Usó las mágicas sales de la señora Flowers y el espumoso gel de baño, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y luego se metió, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Se sentía muy bien.

Estaría revitalizada y enérgica para la fiesta que harían al atardecer, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Matt. Todos estaban emocionados, Sería una sorpresa para el ojiazul.

Elena y Meredith se estaban encargando de todos los detalles, comprando globos, encargando el pastel…Stefan también las ayudaba, junto con Alaric.

Damon…bueno, Damon se mantenía al margen. No estaba ni remotamente interesado en participar en alguna infantil fiesta para un infantil chiquillo.

Elena y Meredith habían acordado con Bonnie verse en la casa de huéspedes pasadas las tres, para limpiar y decorar.

Ella estaba emocionada. Sería divertido.

Sin embargo, la emoción no bastaba para quitarse el cansancio de encima. No había podido dormir bien desde el ataque del hombre lobo, hacía dos semanas. La única noche en la que había tenido algo de sueño tranquilo había sido la noche en la que Damon se había quedado con ella, le había hecho contarle lo que había ocurrido, le había dado de su sangre para curar los zarpazos y había montado guardia fuera de su ventana toda la noche.

Al día siguiente él había regresado para decirle que no tenía que temer mas, que ya no había de que preocuparse. Y Bonnie había entendido que el vampiro se había encargado del asunto…como solo el sabia. Luego esa misma noche, se habían besado como nunca antes lo habían hecho…y él se había marchado. Como usualmente hacia.

Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer contra su imaginación y como esta revivía escenarios incluso peores…

Las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz ni una noche.

Intento pensar en cosas felices y agradables, mientras el agua tibia la relajaba y el suave olor de las sales aturdía sus sentidos…ni se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida.

Ni siquiera cuando se deslizó un poco hacia abajo y el agua cubrió su boca y su nariz.

**_oOo_**

Bonnie estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando notó al gran cuervo posado fuera de su ventana.

Como siempre que el aparecía, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado en su pecho y se sintió un poco nerviosa.

Fue hacia la ventana, la destrabó y dejó abierta para que el entrara y luego se sentó en su cama.

En un segundo el cuervo entró volando y un aleteo después se transformó.

Ella le sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Vine a ver como estabas pájaro rojo…- respondió el vampiro con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-Estoy bien…- respondió Bonnie sintiendo el aleteo de las mariposas en su estomago de solo mirarlo.

El se acercó, se inclinó sobre ella y deposito un casto beso en su mejilla que la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-Eso me pone de buen humor…- dijo casi como un ronroneo en el oído de la pelirroja, que se sonrojó.

-¿Tu de buen humor? ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Damon Salvatore el vampiro mas amargado de la historia? - bromeó Bonnie.

El se enderezó, mirándola fijamente. -Primero que nada, siempre estoy de buen humor a tu alrededor…bueno, casi siempre. En vez de vampiro amargado prefiero sexy, que si va conmigo…el amargado es mi hermano…- respondió con sorna.

Bonnie rio levemente. -Claro…-

Damon había dejado de mirarla para mirar otra cosa, Bonnie siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y vio lo que él veía. La hermosa rosa roja que él le había dado la mañana anterior.

-Gracias por eso, por cierto. Es hermosa, la más hermosa que haya visto.- musitó Bonnie.

-No tienes que agradecer, gatita. No se le pueden regalar detalles ordinarios a personas extraordinarias.- respondió Damon suavemente.

Cuando Bonnie volvió a mirarlo se encontró con que el ya la miraba, muy intensamente, de una forma en la que ella no recordaba que la había mirado antes.

De nuevo sus mejillas se tornaron rosa. Damon había insinuado que ella era extraordinaria. Eso la hacía sentir muy feliz.

El se sentó frente a ella, tomó un mechón de su cabello rojo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja con ternura.

No la había detallado demasiado hasta ahora, había ciertas cosas en ella…ciertos cambios. Damon se tensó al darse cuenta.

-Acércate…- le demandó suavemente.

Bonnie tragó en seco y lo miró confundida. -¿Qué?- preguntó.

El no respondió, solo tomó la manta sobre la que ella estaba sentada y la arrastró hacia sí.

Bonnie estaba consciente de la cercanía del vampiro y de cómo su mirada evaluadora y crítica recorría su cuerpo y su rostro.

No había duda para Damon, el ya se esperaba algo así, pero no tan notorio. Se preguntaba si ella se habría dado cuenta…-seguramente no.- se dijo.

Observó la pálida piel de Bonnie, que estaba mucho más blanquecina de lo que había estado nunca. Su cabello se había tornado de un rojo más oscuro y sus ojos castaños se habían aclaro a un tono miel, casi dorado.

-¿Damon que…?- pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta pues el vampiro metió apenas la punta de su dedo índice entre sus labios. Bonnie abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

Damon tanteó los caninos de Bonnie, primero uno y luego el otro. Para su sorpresa, no encontró, como había estado esperando, pequeños y afilados colmillos como los de un gatito.

Bonnie lo miraba entre horrorizada y sorprendida, y algo confundida.

Damon retiró su dedo, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y delineo la curva de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su barbilla, que alzó un poco, haciéndola inclinar su cabeza.

Se acerco un poco más y la besó.

Ella se fue relajando, hasta que cerró los ojos y su expresión se suavizó, Damon hizo lo mismo y se permitió dejarse ir con ella. Bonnie rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuello del vampiro y lo abrazó, el no se quedó atrás, la tomó por la cintura y profundizó el beso.

Bonnie estaba mareada de tanta intensidad, nunca la había besado así…nunca habían compartido más que un casto beso de varios segundos.

Esto era completamente nuevo para ella.

Así como lo era para Damon, que estaba perdiendo el control por los labios de la pelirroja, su aroma dulce y delicioso y la tibieza de su piel.

Damon se fue inclinando sobre ella, hasta que estuvieron acostados en la cama y con el vampiro entre las piernas de ella. No dejaron de besarse ni un segundo y los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad.

Ella empezó a enredar sus dedos en el espeso y suave cabello negro de Damon. No podía tener suficiente de él, siempre querría más.

Pero su mágica burbuja no duró mucho hasta que Damon tuvo la necesidad de dar por finalizada la sesión de besos, por su bien y por el bien de ella.

-No…- rechazó ella con un puchero antes de atraerlo de nuevo hacia sí y besarlo con fuerza. Damon gimió contra sus labios y la besó nuevamente, pero solo por un segundo antes de separar sus labios y juntar sus frentes.

Se quedaron así, jadeantes por un minuto, respirando el aliento del otro.

Damon no quería dejar de besarla, pero tenía que.

-Es suficiente, pequeño pájaro rojo. Alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza fría…- susurró contra sus labios.

Bonnie suspiró, no queriendo dejarle ir…sabía que si lo hacía, todo regresaría a la normalidad de antes. La normalidad en la que Damon se desvivía por Elena y no por ella.

Pero lo dejo ir.

No le quedaba de otra.

El se quitó de encima de ella y se levantó. Antes de que Bonnie pudiese decir nada, el la cubrió con la manta y se inclinó solo para besar su coronilla, para decepción de Bonnie.

-Descansa, gatita. Recuerda tener cuidado, la otra noche tomaste bastante de mi sangre y está haciendo efecto en ti- dijo y salió por la ventana transformado en un gran cuervo de plumas iridiscentes.

El siempre hacia eso. Siempre huía de ellos…cuando los sentimientos y emociones se desbordaban. Bonnie se había acostumbrado. El nunca revelaría que clase de sentimientos tenía por ella.

Y ella tendría que vivir con eso.

**_oOo_**

Damon podía aprovechar que la mansión estaba vacía y que no había ningún humano que lo molestase…o en el caso de Meredith, que le pusiera los pelos de punta.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en cuanto entro por la puerta. Sonrió para sí mismo, se tomaría un buen vaso de sangre y descansaría en su habitación un par de horas.

No quería estar para la ridícula fiesta sorpresa a Mutt. Tanto alboroto y ruido no era lo suyo.

Dio un paso dentro de la sala y escuchó un chapoteo, miro hacia sus pies y vio agua…

Agua por todas partes.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- murmuró. El agua llegaba a cada rincón del piso, caminó por la sala, el comedor y la cocina, tratando de encontrar de donde provenía la inundación.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, quedo muy claro para él.

Por la escalera el agua caía como en cascada.

-El baño superior…-pensó el vampiro, al escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo desde el baño al fondo del pasillo.

Subió a velocidad vampírica y se plantó frente a la puerta del baño, intentó abrirla pero no pudo, estaba cerrada con llave.

Maldijo internamente.

Alguien debía de estar adentro. Tocó la puerta, gritó. Sintió el aroma de gel de baño y sales aromáticas y dedujo que debía ser una de las chicas, eran las únicas que utilizaban esas tonterías.

En última instancia, reventó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de una patada. Entro al pequeño cuarto de baño en un segundo.

Y la vio.

Y fue como si todo ocurriese en cámara lenta.

El realmente no la vio como tal, vio el cabello rojo flotando en todas direcciones debajo del agua, como sangre.

Se sintió débil por un momento, como si fuese a desplomarse de un momento a otro.

Su boca se secó y su mente se aturdió.

Se aterró.

Por primera vez en casi seis siglos de existencia. Se aterró, sintió en carne propia lo que era el crudo, frio y paralizante terror.

-¿Pájaro rojo?- dijo sin aliento.

Entonces las cosas empezaron a sucederse muy rápido.

El se abalanzó hacia la bañera, metió sus brazos y rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja con ellos, levantándolo y sacándolo del agua.

-¡¿Bonnie?!- exclamó el vampiro, en pánico. Diciendo su nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sostuvo a la bruja en su regazo, acunándola contra su pecho. Ella estaba mortalmente pálida.

Quito mechones del cabello mojado de su rostro, entonces notó que los labios rosados que solía besar estaban purpuras, casi azules.

El gimió en desesperación, la zarandeó un poco, en un vano intento de que reaccionara.

El gritó su nombre varias veces y no quería aceptar que el cuerpo de su pequeño pájaro rojo estaba tan frio como un tempano.

No quería aceptar que su agudizado sentido auditivo no captaba ningún mínimo latido, ninguna leve respiración.

No quería aceptar que ella ya estaba muerta. Desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El agua seguía corriendo y desbordándose, el no se había molestado en cerrar la llave.

El cargó el pequeño cuerpo hasta su propia habitación y el dejo con extrema delicadeza sobre su cama de sabanas de seda negras.

Cubrió su desnudez con una toalla y dejo un beso en su frente, como siempre hacia.

Luego, tembloroso, se dirigió al baño de nuevo, a cerrar por fin la llave.

Sintió un extraño sabor salado en su boca. Le costó notar que estaba llorando.

El cruel y oscuro vampiro centenario estaba llorando, por eso era que temblaba, por los sollozos. Sollozos que él ni había escuchado.

Era la primera vez que lloraba siendo un vampiro.

Sentía tanto dolor concentrado en su pecho que pensaba que era posible que también muriese.

-Tal vez eso no sería tan malo…- pensó. –Así ya no dolería tanto.-

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo el pequeño pájaro rojo, su dulce doncella podría estar muerta?

Ella tenía amigos y una familia que la amaban.

Ella no podía irse así sin más.

El la amaba.

Damon se detuvo en seco.

El la amaba.

Totalmente cliché, totalmente cierto..

Sí, él la amaba, estaba enamorado de ella…siempre lo había estado. Y ahora ella estaba muerta. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y los había aceptado porque ella estaba muerta.

Y ahora nunca podría decirle.

Nunca podría decirle que el correspondía sus sentimientos.

Nunca podría besarla de nuevo.

Nunca podría verla sonreír ni verla sonrojarse.

Nunca vería sus hermosos ojos castaños

Y era todo su culpa.

Había estado tan cegado por Elena, tan obsesionado. Que no había visto con claridad, y ahora era muy tarde.

Perdido en sus pensamientos entro en su habitación, evitando mirar hacia su cama, pues la visión de su doncella muerta sería demasiado.

Sintió que alguien más estaba allí y se puso en alerta, listo para atacar. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación.

**_oOo_**

El esperó hasta que ella hubo entrado en su habitación para tomarla de su diminuta cintura y apresarla contra su cuerpo. Su espalda reposó de su pecho y el puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella, convirtiendo la situación en un tierno abrazo.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero no le cabía duda de quién era desde el primer momento que la había tocado.

-Damon…- musitó con una sonrisa.

-Gatita…- ronroneó él en su oído, mandando escalofríos por su espina.

Como siempre pasaba con Damon, pues él no podía evitarlo, las cosas fueron de tierno y casual a sexy e intenso en dos segundos.

El enterró su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y apartó los rebeldes rizos rojos. Aspiro su dulce aroma y sintió el pulso acelerado de la vena.

Sonrió para sí mismo y luego ascendió apenas tocando con sus labios todo el recorrido de piel hasta su oído.

-Tu corazón es como un pequeño colibrí…- susurro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Solo cuando tú estás conmigo.- musitó ella, avergonzada.

El la giró hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

Los ojos oscuros de Damon brillaron con pasión al verla sonrojada y mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior.

El acarició los suaves rizos con una mano y con la otra acarició su rostro de querubín.

-Eso está bien…me gusta. Siempre y cuando solo sea así conmigo…- respondió enarcando una ceja y mirándola fijamente.

Ella asintió.

No había ningún otro que la hiciera sentir como Damon hacia.

Él le sonrió dulcemente.

-Eres libre de regresar a los bosques cuando quieras pequeño pájaro rojo…ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Me he encargado de tu problema. Estas a salvo ahora…-

**_oOo_**

La vio de pie frente a la ventana, desnuda y temblorosa. Su cabello mojado caía aplastado sobre su cabeza y hombros y oscurecido por la humedad, destacaba intensamente contra su piel casi blanca.

Ella lo miró como un cachorrito mira a alguien para que lo resguarde del frio y de la lluvia y lo alimente.

El tuvo que tragar en seco. No podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Sería posible que…? ¿Incluso después de dos semanas?- pensó.

-¿Gatita…?- preguntó cautelosamente. Queria lanzarse hacia ella, abrazarla y besarla, pero no era apropiado y ciertamente no era seguro. No sabía como ella podría reaccionar.

Pero no tuvo que adivinarlo.

-Damon… ¿Qué…que pasó?- preguntó entrecortadamente en su dulce y melodiosa voz.

Y allí fue cuando Damon tuvo un vistazo de ellos.

Los pequeños y afilados colmillos dentro de su boca.

-Bonnie…tú…- él se cortó. ¿Cómo podría empezar a explicarle?

Ella se acercó lentamente, dando un paso tras otro.

Ella no parecía notar o estar consciente de su desnudez o si lo estaba no le importaba. Llegó hasta Damon y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

El no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos.

Ella aun estaba fría.

-Me siento extraña, Damon.- dijo ella, gimoteando.

-Lo sé…lo sé amor. – murmuró él, acariciando su cabeza.

El la tenia de vuelta.

Ellos tenían otra oportunidad.

Ella si estaría a salvo esta vez.

-Te amo.- dijo simplemente en un susurro por medio de su canal telepático.

Ella lo escuchó y alzo su rostro para verlo. -¿Me amas?- preguntó en voz diminuta, mirándolo con ojos amplios y brillantes, expectantes.

El asintió. -Te amo, Bonnie.- repitió.

Ella sonrió débilmente. –Debo estar soñando.- dijo más para sí misma que para él.

El no pudo evitar sonreír.- No lo estas…- aseguró, besando su frente.

-Que bueno entonces…- respondió la pelirroja volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Damon. –Yo también te amo.-

Damon se permitió un momento de paz, solo parados allí abrazándose. Luego le diría lo que había pasado, luego se lo dirían a los demás. Por ahora…era feliz con tenerla de vuelta, siendo aun ella misma.

**_oOo_**


End file.
